The Nanny
by twilightjunkie5788
Summary: Bella's Broke and needs a job. What will she do.
1. Chapter 1

I was accustomed to the finer things in life. In short lamest terms i was a spoiled little rich kid. I always had the money to buy and do what ever I wanted, but that all changed when my father's business went under. We lost everything, including our home which I lived on for all 18 years of my life. We had no money which was something I wasn't use to. Luckily, my friend Alice's parents were letting me stay with them. I had to figure a way to make money fast.

I had put applications in everywhere. You name it I put an application in there. I was to the point of looking in the classifieds. I skimmed over them, secretary, waitress, Then I found an ad for a nanny:

NANNY NEEDED

Good pay, Sundays off, Room and board included

Call 215-555-6879 to schedule an interview

I thought what the hell, I'd give it a chance. I called and was scheduled for my interview for the following day.

I woke up early the next morning, guess it was nerves. I had borrowed an outfit from Alice so i would look professional. I arrived early to the address I was given. I was shocked to see that it was the building for Cullen & Sons. The biggest law firm in the tri-state area.

I sat in the waiting room until I was called back. When I entered I was stunned by what I had seen. This bronzed haired god, maybe he was family's assistant.

"Ms. Swan, please have a seat."

I shook his hand and sat down.

"What can you tell me about yourself."

Well this my first interview, I really have never had a job. I graduated last june. I was planning on going to college but things changed. My fathers business went under and now I have to support my self.

"So you never had a job?"

"No, not really but i did do a lot of babysitting when I was younger. I was pretty good with kids.

"I am willing to give a trial period starting next week. I just want to see how you work and interact with my daughter."

Oh shit he has a kid and is probably married.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please call me Edward."

When I started work on Monday we would discuss my salary and living arrangements. I was a bundle of nerves, I wanted things to go well and prayed to god that the kid would not be the spawn of Satan. When Monday arrived I woke up and got showered and dressed and headed out the door. When I arrived to the address that was given to me, the first thing I noticed was the size of the house, it was huge. I knocked on the door and a maid lead me to the living room.

"I'll let Mr. Cullen know you have arrived." The maid told me.

"Thank you" I responded.

I sat there for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. When he came in he was dressed pretty casual in a blue polo and dark jeans. He was every girls fantasy, he was becoming mine. This is going to be hard to keep professional. I knew he was married, so I would have a reason to stay away from him.

"Hello Ms. Swan."

"Please just call me Bella."

"Well Bella, I will be staying with you for a few days so i can see how you and my daughter interact."

"May I meet your daughter?"

"Renesmee, come to the living for a moment."

She came in to the room I could tell she was her fathers daughter. "Renesmee I would like you to meet your new nanny, Ms. Swan."

"Hi Ms. Swan. How are you?" She said shyly.

"I'm excited to get to know you, but you can call me Bella if you want." I told her.

"Daddy, can I go play now." She asked him

"Sure pumpkin, I need to to talk to Bella anyway." He said sweetly

Once Renesmee left the room we began discussing the details of my job from my salary which was five hundred dollars a week. I also found out that I would be a live in nanny would have a sweet at Edwards house, i could be avaliable all the time except Sunday since it was my day off . So if everything went well I would be moving out of Alice's house come next Sunday.

After we got everything situated about my job, he said he wanted to take Renesmee to the park then we would grab lunch afterward. The rest of the day went well. I really liked Renesmee she was a sweet kid. I don't think that I will have any problems from her.

Before dinner Edward told me that i could leave and he expected that I be at his house at seven tomorrow morning. I went home and told Alice about my new job and that i would be moving out if everything went according to plan. I also told her about my new boss and how hot he was.

She told to me to go for it, but I explained to her that i think he was married.

"Was he wearing a wedding band?" She asked

"NO but that don't mean a thing a lot of married men don't wear their rings. He's also my boss now so i don't think it's gonna go anywhere."

"Try to find out, if he's single. GO FOR IT! She yelled at me.

Well the week went smooth, and was able to talk to Edward more. When I asked him when would meet Renesmee's mother, he had told me that Tanya Renesmee's mother had passed a way when Renesmee was two and he hadn't remarried since. I was fighting an internal debate on whether to pursue him or not. My angel won that debate.


	2. Chapter 2

Time flew by next thing I knew I had been living at Edward house for three months. This would be my first Christmas with them. I started to notice that the sexual tension was rising. I was attracted to him but I didn't think that he was feeling the same way Until his annual Christmas party. After I had put Renesmee or "Nessie" as she like to be called to bed. I went back to the party and passed Edward when I walked in to the kitchen.

'Looky, I see mistletoe. He laughed. I could tell he had a little to much egg nog. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Did he actually do that? He wont remember in the morning, but I will that kiss was mind blowing. I pulled him back in to the kiss, I just couldn't resist him.

After all the guest left the party Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I just followed like a puppy. He could take me to hell and back and I would gladly follow. He lead me to his room. Once we were in his room, he shut his door and pushed me up against it and started kissing me passionately. Our clothes slowly started to disappear from our body and now we were heading to the bed. He sat down and pulled me so that I was straddling him. Merry Christmas to me. I was getting the one thing I wanted from him.

"Bella your so beautiful." then he kissed my neck and flipped us over so that he was on top.

His kisses moved down my body. When he found my breast he suck my nipple in to his mouth. My back arched up as a reaction. It felt so damn good. Then he continued his journey until his mouth worked it's way to my sex.

"Bella so wet for me."

"I want you so bad. I need you in me. NOW."

He pulled his face back up to mine. I could feel his erection at my opening. He kissed me and and with on deep stroke he filled me. With in moments I felt my climax coming on and it was coming on fast.

"Edward I'm coming."

I felt his pace increased and with a few more frenzied thrust. He emptied his warm seed in me. We fell asleep in each others arms

EPOV

When I woke up I felt something laying in my chest. I looked down, it was Bella. What have i done.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I was wondering what I was going to do with this situation. I had to sit down and talk to Bella, but what was i going to say. I fell in love with her the moment she walk through my office door and more so when I was watching her with Renesmee. She was perfect in every way. I didn't want our first time to be like that, me in a drunken stupor. I wanted to romance her the way she deserved not a drunken one night stand. When I finally grew a pair, I called her into my office.

"Edward, you wanted to see me."

"Bella im so sorry about last night."

"Well I'm not. I like you and I want to be with you. There's something that's been pulling me to you. I've tried to fight it but I cant any more.

I was attracted to her. However I did not plan on acting the way I did. She was my daughter's nanny. I couldn't ruin this for both of them. My heart wanted to say one thing but my brain was saying the complete opposite. Bella, Im starting to fall for you. I want this to work out but we have Nessie to worry about here. I don't want this to hurt her or you. We could give it a try. Promise me that this won't interfere with your job."

"Edward there's nothing more than me wanting to be with you. I fell for you the moment I walked into you office for my interview. When you kissed me under the mistletoe, my christmas wish came true. Then after the party and you lead me to your room and made love to me, I thought that I thought i was dreaming. I love you.

BPOV

Did I say the last part out loud. By the look on his face I guess I did. I was so happy that he was willing to give us a chance. I was in my own little world. Until he snapped me out of it.

"Bella, if its okay i would like you to accompany me to my parents Christmas party on Sunday.

"But what about Nessie, who would watch her?"

"Sunday is your day off anyway. I'll find a sitter for a few hours. Do you have anything to wear?"

"Just the dress that I wore to your party. Would it be okay if my friend Alice could with us."

"Alice is more than welcome to come, I would like to meet her. Sunday morning I'm take you shopping for the party.

After I left the office I called and filled her in on all the details of what happened the last couple of days. She was thrilled to find out the news and I invited her to the party. When I hung up, it was time to go get Nessie from school.

When we got back I helped Nessie with her homework. I noticed that our routine had been coming easier. Homework, dinner, bath and a movie. It felt like I had been doing this for years.

The days passed so quick. It was Sunday morning and Edward was taking me shopping for a new dress. We went from store to store until we landed in Herve Leger. I tried to explain to Edward that I couldn't afford anything from this store. He just told me not to worry about the price. I found a the dress, sexy but not slutty. I was midnight blue, strapless and cut right above my knee it was perfect. He paid for my dress and we went home.

He had arranged for nessie to stay the night with a friend of hers, we had a few hours before we needed to get ready. So I cuddled on the couch with him as we watched a movie. It felt so natural, so right. I kissed him. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me agian. This was bliss.

I lost control and started pulling the clothes off of us.

"Bella I have to be inside you."

I straddled him and slid down in to his manhood. We both moaned at the contact. Why hasn't sex ever felt this good be for. I was riding with all I had when felt the waves of pleasure spreading over me.

"I'm gonna come if you keep that up, love.

"That's the whole plan." Then thats when my orgasm hit. His followed soon afterward. We were laying in each others arms until I looked at the clock and it said 5pm. We were supposed to pick up Alice at six.


End file.
